Unnecessary Love Song
by Blood-Pastel
Summary: Sasuke has a love threat to Hinata. "You are going to write me a love song by the end of the week. If not...I'm gonna break up with you." Hinata goes to her friends for advices. Read to find out what she's going to do! SasuHinaNaru A fanfic for B.J.
1. Chapter 1

"He what? No way he'd tell you that. The two of you are like the cutest couple in the whole school, by unanimous decisions." Tenten practically yelled at me.

Sure, Sasuke_kun and I are a 'cute' couple, but why this all of a sudden? Out of the blue, Sasuke_kun and his friends were walking and talking. I saw a pink-haired girl near him, as in how near a girlfriend would be to her boyfriend-near.

"Hey, Tenten. Who's that pink girl?" I whispered to Tenten. She looked over my shoulder and turned to me in a dangerous tone, "She is Haruno Sakura. We, better people, call her fore-head or bill-board brow if you're Ino. She is a popular girl and an average for academics. I warn you Hinata, do not come near that girl."

"Ne, Temari_chan? What's the history of Tennie and Haruno_san?" I asked.

We were sitting on a hill. This land was owned by Temari's family and they built it as their vacation house. I'm come here with her every school break. Even though my family also has a vacation house, I still go to a friend's place. Temari was doing some sketching for her summer-break assignment. And I'm lying on the soft grass.

"Hmm, Ten_chan and Forehead..." She murmured. I sweatdropped but listened to her explanation of the two. "They were bestfriends when they're first years. When it was near the school year ends, Sakura got bored of Tenten and fought her for no good reason." She sighed, while putting her pastel and took another one, "I will never understand that girl..."

I completely do not understand that school, because I only entered in second year and now it's our third year in high school. Anyone who enters that school: students or teachers, are unbearably lucky. They reconsider your grades; they have weird, as in good, teachers; the students can make their own style of uniform, just have the school patch visible; and the teachers are never boring. And most of all it's an art school, so most of all we do is free time, extra-curriculum, and study what you're enrolled for. I think it's like college. Only Temari knows that because she's nearly graduating from high school.

"I will never under stand that schoooooooll..." I said as I rolled down the hill. Temari noticed me rolling and shouted, but not too loud, "Are? I don't even know if you have insurance to pay for your death!" I shouted back, "I'm rich, you know!"

* * *

**Yes, its short, but its ok right?**

**I was lazy to put the disclaimer up there ^ yep, so I don't own NARUTO.**

**This was inspired by the song of Sara Bareilles, Love Song. It's quite an old song, but I wish you, readers, to listen to it. :D**

**So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lemme kill that jerk!" Neji_niisan said, raising his fist.

"_Before I_ effing poke him with my needles!" Hanabi shouted. She is currently in her school's dress-making club, so she has her 'effing' needles.

"No, Hanabi, me _first_." Neji said in a matter-of-factly tone. The two of them always compete for first. Even here at home, our father has most of his attention to this fighting mentally laughing, 'Fighting couple,' I repeated in my head. I covered my smiling lips before they ask me. "Ahehehe he..."

"Ah yes, of course. Ladies first," Hanabi said in a sure tone. Neji glared at her but rolled his eyes and turned to me. "So what are you going to do, Hinata_hime?" He asked.

I shrugged "I don't know...wait. Why am I discussing my situation with the two of you?" I shrieked.

"No-

Dude, just-

Really!

Shut up, I can't have 7 messages on my phone about YOU 'trying' to help ME with a problem-

WELL, YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" I shouted at my phone, slam it close and groaned. I covered my face with a pillow and hug it on me.

"Hey there," Greeted a guy. I knew who that was, that guy is my piano instructor. His name is Nara Shikamaru, his intelligent, but really weird. Right now, he's raising money to buy a replacement for his mother's vase which he intently broke. He is now getting paid, 20 dollars per half an hour, by teaching ME how to play piano. "Hey, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at me lazily and told me "Well your moody than usual. What happened to you today?"

I let my head fall forward, causing the piano some odd sounds. "Come on, you go to my school. YOU should know what happened...every person knows this, from school that is."

"If I help you out with your current situation, can you raise my pay to 50 per hour?"

My head rose from the keyboards and turned to look at him, my two hands hanging in mid-air. I showed him my ever so-caring face and said, "I should tell you that you're a beautiful human and I would never want to offend your reasons." He nodded. I took this chance to change my expression with a weird one and a kinda scolding tone. "Why do you want to raise your pay just with 25 dollars every half an hour? You of all people should know that you just asked for a 5% raise!" That scolding felt like I have authority.

He shrugged, "So?" My eyes were wide while I stared at him, hoping he was just acting dumb.

So by the end the session, we end up- well _I_ end up persuading him to ask for a 25% raise which became 45 dollars per half an hour for him. Next time I would pay the guy 2 dollars for being my friend. Wow, I'm tremendously great for being a rich, spoiling friend.

"Hinata_hime." Neji called out. I turned to him and asked what he wanted. "Well, for _your_ problem I could help you." He kinda suggested.

I sighed, "Nii_san, if you need money just ask, alright? Now, how much do you need?" My mouth babbled, as I took out my wallet and opening it.

He gave a small laugh. I looked at him, astonished. "Riiiight...about that..." He said, looking sheepish

"Don't ask for a thousand."

**Yes, I dun own NARUTO.**

**Wow. This chapter was kinda about **_**Financial Problems**_**.**

**To tell you the truth, I'm killing two birds with one stone. Meaning, in one chapter 2 characters will confront Hinata with her 'situation'. Just to make this chapter look long, here is the list of people I would be writing chapters with Hinata.**

-Tenten-

-Temari-

-Shikamaru-

-Neji-

Shino

Kiba

Ino

Usual Sasuke-fangirls (Led by Karin, Kin[I know she isn't a Sasu-fan, but bear with me] and Tayuya [Since Karin persuaded her to join] **NO OCs are accepted.**)

Sakura

Naruto

**Hinata would not be having any main scenes with Sasuke except her pre-song (As in 'before-the-main-song') Now to make it less confusion for the due date of Hinata's song...**

**First chapter's first scene is Friday (I think.). Then the scene with Temari at the hills, it was Saturday 'till Sunday. This chapter: piano session with Shikamaru and money-lending scenario with Neji happened on Monday just after school.**

**Wait! I'm confused! Was it Naruto I wrote to be the threatening boyfriend of Hinata? Or was it Sasuke? If I wrote Naruto, mai bad, its suppose to Sasuke. Darn I'm confusion myself!**

**Review if you spot any mistakes, dun worry I also take anonymous reviews. **

: D


End file.
